Mekka Nui
by Thepikminmaster
Summary: Mekka Nui, an island of machines. But when some matoran stumble on the remains of some odd beasts, six chosen matoran must awaken the legendary toa, to stop the evil kekma from destroying their precious home.
1. Mekka Nui

I – Mekka Nui

Long ago...

There was an island...

It was named Mekka Nui...

Mekka Nui for one reason...

Its creator...

The creator...

Mekka Nui created the Mekka machine. The machine that created the matoran. It was a grand machine and existed only in the heavens. But one day, an evil being named Kekma stole the machine. He created evil beings that he named, the Kakki. The Kakki spawned and made an army. They started to take over Mekka Nui. But Mekka Nui stole his machine back and used the machine for the last time to create six toa. The toa fell to the island and stopped the Kakki. But when they were in hot pursuit of the six Kakki leaders, they were sealed in capsules made by Kekma. Mekka Nui was angered by this and used his utmost strength to seal the Kakki inside their own masks. They could do nothing. The matoran flourished once again and Mekka Nui was at peace. But not for long...

Umbreo hammered the protodermis into shape. He took lots of care and precision to make sure he made it correctly. He gave it one more whack with his hammer. It was done. He picked it up and cooled it in the water nearby. He then looked at it. He had made a perfect kanohi mask. He smiled. He found one of his many circulatory pipes and attached it to the mask. He then found a protodermis tank and fitted it to the other end of the circulatory pipe. He then took it into one of his storage rooms and placed it on one of the shelves. He then left to make another one.

"Umbreo!" shouted a voice. Umbreo turned round. Palo was running towards him, dragging his pickaxe behind him.

"You won't believe what I've found!" Palo exclaimed. He was small, but tough. His pickaxe was a bit too big for him, but he was strong enough to use it. Onu-matoran were known to be small and strong in Mekka Nui. Ta-Matoran were supposed to be strong, but a bit more agile. They were also good at smithing, which was what Umbreo was doing.

"What have you found?" asked Umbreo.

"Why not come see for yourself!" Palo replied, and ran off. Umbreo quickly followed.


	2. The Find

II – The Find

On Mekka Nui, it is different to normal life. For sometimes, matoran can get into terrible accidents. Almost fatal accidents. But the matoran were given the knowledge to be able to forge replacement parts. Parts that could be used for what their old limbs used to do. Mekka Nui gave them this power. It has given many great virtues. But the matoran have not forgotten their main three:

Unity

Duty

Destiny

Umbreo tried to keep up with Palo as they ran out of Cairoe Mountain. They ran on and on. Palo led the way past matoran working hard on the sides of the mountain. Palo was looking excited. On they went. Soon, they came to a tunnel's entrance. Palo ran inside and raced past his fellow matoran. Umbreo was getting tired. Palo stopped by his spot. Not many were digging near him. Umbreo gasped. It was foot. He was sure of it. Umbreo touched it. Palo smiled.

"Good isn't it!" Palo said. Umbreo nodded. Umbreo tapped it. Then he wobbled it. Palo started to dig near it. Umbreo watched. He broke off pieces of rock with every swing, revealing the foot to be attached to a leg. The leg, however, stopped. When Palo dug, he hit something. Glass. The leg protruded out of the glass by a large hole that looked as if it had been smashed using the foot. Palo was bewildered by it. What's more is that the leg was green, a colour only found in the Kaylinn Forest. They were puzzled by it. Then it started to move. It twitched. Palo jumped when he saw it move. It circled its foot before the leg started to slowly retreat into the glass. It disappeared behind the glass. The two matoran looked at it in bewilderment. Some matoran near them were looking at the two oddly. Umbreo stood up straight.

"What is it I wonder?" he thought. But suddenly, the rocks burst open and glass shattered. The two matoran were thrown off their feet by the amount of power used to break the rocks and glass. A tall green figure stepped from the wall and into the tunnels. It pulled out, with it, a long staff and it's mask, which it quickly put on. The figure looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked. He looked down at Umbreo and Palo.

"Your in Knokoe Mines," Palo replied. The figure frowned.

"Excuse me?" asked Umbreo. The figure looked at him.

"But what are you?" asked Umbreo. The figure smiled.

"My name is Kalin Mekka, and I am the toa of air," announced the figure.

"So... why you in Knokoe Mines?" asked Palo.

"I haven't the foggiest," Kalin replied.

Lokamo trod through the snow. He kept looking up to see if he could see the Towers of Joolumn. He stepped on through the ice, tired of walking. He then looked up to see a small cave. He ran inside. It was empty and was sufficient enough to sleep in. He laid his head down to sleep.

Coslia sat on the edge of the lava falls. She started to hum a little tune to herself before she saw something in the lava. She looked at it. It was an odd piece of rock, almost shaped like a kanohi mask. 'Someone must have dropped it' she thought to herself. She ran to collect it. She picked it up from the lava and looked at it. It had a very interesting shape and had a hint of black in the colouring. She thought for a moment before taking her own mask off and placing the one she found on her face. She gasped. Thoughts flooded into her mind. She squeaked. The mask gave her mind odd thoughts. She felt something inside her. She looked at her arm. It was growing. Her legs were changing. He mask was doing something to her face. She screamed in agony. A nearby matoran heard her and ran to help her.

"Are you alright?" the matoran asked. Coslia turned to him. The matoran gasped, and ran off. She fell to the floor and grasped her face. She gasped in pain before screaming. But the sound she made when she screamed, didn't sound like a scream. It sounded more like a roar...


End file.
